inFAMOUS: A New World
by AdventurousShadows
Summary: After the Beast was defeated, Cole MacGrath died. Or did he? When Cole wakes up in another universe, where people like him are the norm rather than the exception, can Cole find his place in this unknown world, not to mention survive? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

His thoughts immediately went to Empire City.

The pain and shock, the fear and uncertainty...it was all too familiar.

He slowly started to open his eyes. He was sore all over. A thought then struck his mind.

"John!" He cried, as he sat straight up. He looked around, confused. He wasn't in New Marais. He was in some dingy alley. Hell, it looked like he was back in Empire.

"Should be dead..." he muttered to himself. He slowly, painfully made his way to his feet, feeling weak. Did he win? Was John...the Beast...was he dead? Cole turned on the RFI. He activated it, he knows he did. He could feel it tearing him inside out. So why was he alive?

"Ugh..." He groaned, his muscles screaming at him. He tried walking towards the end of the alley, but needed the support of the stone wall next to him to move. He tried to avoid the garbage on the ground and against the wall, but he accidentally knocked over a garbage can. He jumped when a cat ran away as a result.

He laughed a bit at himself. "Damn cat." He said, as he got to the sidewalk. He looked around, to see skyscrapers kissing the sky, dirt and grime around the streets, and a dark and Gothic tone around the area. Cole could feel the danger.

"Just like home," He mused. This wasn't Empire City, was it? Was there a chance that he went back in time? After Kessler...the bastard...that wasn't out of the question. Cole needed to find out where he was.

"Hey buddy," A voice behind him called. Cole turned to see a man, wearing a red stocking cap, a black jacket, and cargo pants. He had his hands in his pockets. Cole didn't get a good feeling from this guy.

"Hey," He rasped out. The man just smiled.

"You look lost," He drawled out.

Cole nodded. "I guess you can say that."

The man then pulled out a knife, and pointed it at Cole. "OK, just give me your money!" He yelled.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Are you mugging me?" He asked, a bit surprised.

The man widened his eyes in anger. "Course I'm mugging you! What do you think this is?!" He exclaimed, moving the knife to emphasize his point.

Cole just stared. Does this guy have any idea who he was? His name floated around on national news stations as a "terrorist". He wasn't exactly unknown. "Look pal, I don't know what you're playing at, but walk away. No one gets hurt." Cole felt some of his energy returning.

The man looked baffled. "You ain't getting rid of me like that!" He cried, as he moved to stab Cole.

Cole dodged the tip of the weapon, before raising his hand and shooting a bolt of lightning at his attacker. The bolt sent the man back a bit, knocking him out. Cole sighed. Well, he's still got his powers, but he somehow feels...weaker. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He snapped when he figured it out. He tried to summon an ice shield, but nothing happened. He tried throwing an ice grenade, making an ice pillar, but nothing. He lost all the powers he got from Kuo. He threw some electricity between his hands. It seemed like he had all of his own powers though. Good old electricity.

Cole sensed something electric on the man. He walked up slowly to the man, making sure he was out cold. Just because Cole could take more damage than a normal person, doesn't mean getting stabbed doesn't hurt like a bitch.

He searched the crook's jacket to find a fully charged cell phone. He quickly drained it, feeling his strength slowly coming back.

"Ah...that's the stuff," He sighed. He dropped the cell phone on the guy, before he got a shiver. He just realized how cold it was.

He took off his messenger bag, only to be shocked when he realized that he didn't have his Amp. He looked around, only to see that it wasn't where he woke up. He groaned. He really liked that thing, and it's going to take Zeke forever to...

Zeke...was he even still alive? He saw Nix die, Laroche, and Kuo looked like she was about to go too. But what about Zeke? Cole hoped that his best friend was OK.

Cole opened his bag, and pulled out his old yellow and black courier jacket. He quickly put it on, before slinging the bag back over his shoulder.

He made his way out of the alley, and looked around, wondering where to go. He made a mental note of the building with the giant "W" on it.

He then found a newspaper stand. He quickly made his way towards it. Once he was in front of it, he read the headline of that day's paper.

It was called the Gotham Gazette. Some rich boy by the name of Bruce Wayne was opening a hospital. The date was October 9th, 2015.

Questions swirled in the conduit's head. Where the hell was Gotham? He never heard of a city called Gotham before! And 2015? It was 2011 when he fought the Beast. He...went to the future?

Cole wanted to scream, but he worried that the people walking around might think he's a freak. Then again, when was the last time someone looked at him like a normal person? He needed to find a genius. Someone who could explain what's happening. You know, assuming that Cole hasn't gone crazy. Fighting trash monsters, swamp freaks, fifty foot maggots, and a walking apocalypse would make anyone nuts.

Cole's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of police sirens. He turned around to see several cop cars pass by, all with "GCPD" on the side. They all drove like maniacs. Looks like something big was happening.

The Electric Man contemplated for a moment. Whatever the cops were after, it was serious. Cole doubted they could handle it themselves. But if he helped, he'd give himself away. He wasn't sure whether he wanted people to know about him.

Actually, if Cole revealed himself, he could get someone to help him. Hopefully someone trustworthy.

Without a second thought, Cole followed the sirens. Besides, it'll feel nice to fry some thugs.

* * *

After about five minutes grinding on power lines, Cole finally got to the scene of the crime. The police had an abandoned factory surrounded. Cole decided to hang back on a nearby rooftop, to see what was going on. He could faintly make out an officer with a megaphone.

"...release the hostages...make it out of this..."

So, whoever's in there has hostages. Cole's gonna have to hit them hard and fast. He looked to the building next to him, and noticed that it was slightly taller than the one he was on. He ran towards it, and started climbing up the side, grabbing any notches or ledges he could. Once he was at the top, Cole jumped off towards the factory, and used his static thrusters to safely make his way to the factory's rooftop.

He looked around, to see a skylight of some kind. Quietly, he made his way over to it, and silently got it open. He scampered down his entry way as quickly as possible, and dropped to a walkway hanging high from the inside.

The conduit noticed tons of dusty old boxes littered around. The walls had cracks and holes in it, and the windows were halfway broken. Any factory machinery left was rustic and broken.

Cole noticed some people tied up to chairs on the ground, and with gags in their mouths. Surrounding them were four armed guards, wearing purple tank tops, white pants, clown masks, and holding AK-47s.

"So who are these guys?" One of the crooks asked.

"I think they're business men or sumthin," A second one answered. "The boss said they have some metal. I forgot what it's called."

"Metallio I think." A third interrupted.

"So these guys have the stuff?" The first asked.

"Yeah, and we're suppose to waste these guys at the first sign of trouble. And no shooting them unless we have to, got it Terry?"

"Yeah, yeah." The third guy, Terry, replied.

"Sickos." Cole muttered to himself. The conduit focused as well as he could. He needed to use precision to get all these guys in one go.

As fast as possible, Cole zapped each and every clown in the room, making them crumble to the ground. Cole then jumped off the catwalk, and went over to the civilians. Their faces were covered in fear.

"Hey, relax," Cole tried to soothe them. "I'm here to help." Cole then untied each of the hostages, and ungagged them. "Now, why don't you tell me what this was all about?"

The civilians, still with terror in their eyes, ran out of the factory as fast as possible.

"Well, that was rude," Cole said to himself.

"Oh, I'm afraid they had a good reason to run."

Cole jumped at the voice, as he spun around to get a glimpse at his unknown guest, as he came out of the shadows. It was a lanky clown, with lime green hair, a purple suit, and a ghost white face with blood red lips, twisted in a smile.

"After all," the clown continued, "I'm not much of a people person." He then laughed maniacally, his eyes crazed. Cole was getting a little unnerved.

"This is why I always hated the circus." He muttered. "So who the hell are you suppose to be? Pennywise?"

The clown frowned. "A nobody like you doesn't know a somebody like me? That's unacceptable!" He yelled, before getting that damn smile on his face. "I'm the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, and I must say, you definitely aren't a bat."

Cole was confused. "Uhh...thanks?" Cole wasn't feeling any better, especially since Joker was walking closer and closer to him.

"It's a pity. I was soooo excited to see him!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, before pointing at Cole. "But you! Oh you're waaay more interesting. Coming in here, electrocuting my boys, and just being a pain in the tuckus! Oh, let me tell you my joybuzzing friend..." Joker leaned in close to Cole's face, a deep frown prominent on both men. "I will remember you..." He added sinisterly.

Just then, gas started to flood the factory, clouding Cole's vision and cutting off his air. He started coughing uncontrollably.

"Always have an escape route, my mother always said," He heard the criminal jester say, as flamboyantly as expected. "Kisses!"

Cole shot his blue lightning where the clown was, still coughing. Eventually, the smoke cleared, showing that the Joker was gone.

"Ugh, what a freak," Cole groaned. Of course the first two people he talks with are a mugger and a psycho clown. What else did he expect? Hopefully the next guy he talks to is at least kinda normal.

Cole noticed he was being covered by a weird looking shadow, with pointy tips near the top. He looked to the source of it, to see a strong looking man, wearing grey and black tights, and a black cowl. He had a giant bat on his chest, and was standing on some crates.

So much for normal...

The man stared daggers at Cole, but stayed silent. The two just looked at each other for a few long, agonizing moments. Cole honestly felt intimidated by this man.

"We need to talk." The Dark Knight commanded.


	2. Chapter 2: Conduits in Space

"Ugh...what...?"

Cole woke up in a bright white room, sitting in a chair, with a black table in front of him. He tried to focus his thoughts. What the hell happened?

The last thing he remembers was the factory, and...

Oh right. Weird bat guy. Did that guy...?

The subject of his thoughts entered through a sliding door. Cole tried to shock him, but then realized that his hands were completely covered in some weird handcuff thing, which was chained to the table.

The guy took a seat across from Cole, putting both of his hands together on the table. This man had what looked like a permanent scowl on his face.

"The handcuffs are made from rubber," He informed. "You won't be attacking anyone."

Rubber handcuffs? That's manly.

"Look man, I don't know how you were raised, but kidnapping people ain't cool." Cole told him.

The man just stared at him for a moment. "You're not working with Joker."

Cole scoffed. "I could've told you that without you knocking me out. Which is still not cool."

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

Cole thought about it for a moment. If this guy didn't know who he was, he would like it to stay that way. "Name's Kessler."

"Try again."

"Zeke Dunbar."

"You'll need to do better than that to fool me."

"Fine." Cole held his handcuffs up in surrender. "You got me. My name's John White."

The man slammed his fist down, making Cole jump. His scowl deepened. "I don't think you understand how serious this situation is. We ran tests on you while you were out. No blood records, no fingerprint records, no DNA matches, and you don't match the description of any missing persons report or John Doe."

Cole raised an eyebrow, confused. The guy leaned forward a bit.

"You don't exist," He stated, matter of factly. Cole narrowed his eyes at the news.

He sighed. "My name is Cole MacGrath. I have no idea what's going on," He admitted.

The man leaned back, seeming to calm down slightly. "That's better. Your appearance in Gotham coincided with some really high readings of other worldly power. Which planet are you from?"

"Uh...Earth? Do I look like an alien to you?"

"You look like several i've met." He said.

Cole looked at him for a few seconds, before he started to laugh. "Whew, you almost got me there. Aliens are real...pft. You're good."

The man didn't seemed fazed. He turned his head to one of the walls. "J'ohn?" He called.

Cole nearly jumped out of his seat when a green man floated in, through the wall. He stopped right next to the table.

"I am J'ohn Jones," He introduced. "My colleague here is Batman. We mean you no harm."

"Could've fooled me," Cole grumbled.

"Do not be alarmed, but I have to now scan your mind."

"Wait, wha-?"

Cole was cut off, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He felt this...alien go through his mind, sorting through his thoughts. Then, it just stopped. J'ohn had a dry smile on his face.

"Ah, a hero," He stated, making Batman perk up. "Don't worry my friend, you are in good hands."

Batman stood up. "But, we need to go over the information J'ohn just got. You'll have to stay in here."

Cole groaned. "Can you at least take these things off?" He asked, raising the handcuffs.

Batman and J'ohn looked at each other, before J'ohn nodded. Batman walked up to the conduit, before taking the cuffs off.

Cole started rubbing his wrists. "Much better." He said with a smirk.

"The walls are insulated," Batman told him. "Any energy you throw will just come right back."

"Trust me, if I wanted to do something, I would of done it by now," Cole replied.

The Caped Crusader narrowed his eyes, before walking out with J'ohn.

* * *

"2011?"

In the next room over, Batman, J'ohn, and Wonder Woman were discussing this new superhuman.

"Indeed," J'ohn confirmed. "Wherever this New Marais was, it was 2011 when he was last there."

"So, he time traveled?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," J'ohn answered. "He seems to be from a different reality. But he has no idea how he got to Gotham."

"Why not?" Batman asked.

"He was dead before he came here."

The three heroes were quiet. They looked through the one-way mirror connecting the rooms, to see Cole playing wall ball with a wad of electricity.

"Tell us everything you know, J'ohn," Batman said softly, his curiosity piqued.

* * *

After about a half hour, Batman opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Come with us MacGrath," He commanded. Cole decided not to get the scary bat guy any madder at him.

* * *

Cole looked around him in awe. This base looked futuristic, clean, and impressive. But outside the windows, Cole saw nothing but stars.

"Am I in space?" He asked his escort, who was leading him through the hallways of the base.

"Welcome to the Watchtower." Batman said simply, as they finally got to the hub. Cole was amazed, as he saw people operating computers, running around in colorful suits of latex and armor, and some were just flying around. Cole felt like he was in an old dream he had when he was ten.

Batman lead him to a computer screen, which had a picture of what looked like a blackhole above Earth. The Dark Knight pointed at it. "This was the energy spike you created when you came here. Since it's unknown in origin and you were dead when you arrived, we have no way of knowing what it is. In fact, it has already disappeared."

Cole nodded, still impressed by his surroundings. "So...what does that mean?"

"It means you can't go back." He said bluntly.

Cole stayed silent for a moment. Bats took it as a sign to continue.

"We decided it was best if I briefed you on our world. There is no such things as conduits here. However, we do have an assortment of superhuman beings. In this universe, cities like New Marais and Empire City don't exist. We have cities such as Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, and Coast City."

Cole snorted. "Some of these are a bit on the nose, aren't they?"

"Don't interrupt. Aliens exist here. So do ghosts, vampires, demons, and basically every other type of mystical or supernatural figure you can think of. You're in the headquarters of the Justice League, the largest network of heroes to ever exist. While almost all of these heroes defend their home, they work together to face bigger threats and any world crisis."

Cole just stared.

"Welcome to our world. You're with us now."


	3. Chapter 3: New on the Scene

"What were you thinking?"

Joker grinned at the distorted image he was staring at. After the incident at the factory, the clown went back to his safe house, and activated his computer. "Aw, relax buddy, I still got what we were after."

"Never call me 'buddy' again, you insolent fool." The image barked. "Let us get one thing straight, you're here because I need your...unique tactics to get the Metallo. After this, our business shall be done. You will get your end of the bargain, and I shall never talk to you again. Understood?"

Joker cackled. "Oh, don't you worry. We're all on the same side."

However, the only thing the image couldn't see, was the homicidal clown, crossing his fingers behind his back.

* * *

"What?" Cole asked, incredulously.

"I thought I was clear." Batman said, calmly.

"You want me to join a team of superheroes?"

"No."

Cole went silent, as he stared at the Dark Knight in confusion. "What?"

"You've had your powers for less than a year. Compared to the other members of the team, you are horribly inexperienced."

"So, why do you still have me here?" Cole sighed, frustrated.

"We feel like you have the potential to be a helpful asset, but you need training. And while the others think you're already a hero, I don't trust you."

"What do you think I would do?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me...Kessler."

Cole's eyes widened in anger, as energy started flickering off his hands. "How dare you..." He growled, as he got closer to Batman. The Dark Knight didn't flinch.

"We both know you have the potential for great good. I know you also have the potential for great evil," Batman told him, "I won't trust you until I'm sure you're taking the right path. Until then, you will be staying in a room on the Watchtower, where we can watch you at all times. You will be training with Green Arrow."

Cole scowled, barely registering what the protector of Gotham said. "Don't...call me Kessler...again..." The Conduit growled, barely controlling his rage. Electricity came off of his body in wisps, but the Bat stood his ground.

"Whoa! Everyone calm down!"

The two turned to see a man in light, green armor, and with a hood over his head. He was wearing a green face mask and had a long, blonde goatee.

"Green Arrow." Batman greeted. Cole just gave the interrupting archer a cold stare.

"Hey Bats." Arrow replied, as he put an arm around the conduit's shoulder, making Cole glare at his hand. "How about you give the kid over to me, huh?"

The Dark Knight looked at Cole, before he started to turn and walk away. However, he stopped for a moment. "MacGrath!"

Cole looked at the Bat, anger in his eyes.

"I'll be watching." Batman warned, before walking out of the hub.

"Don't mind him." Arrow told Cole. "He doesn't like anyone when he first meets them. In fact, he punched me in the throat the first time we talked. Just give him some time."

Cole took a deep sigh, calming himself. The energy stopped flickering off of him. "So, you're my trainer?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I've already been filled in on the basics."

"So, how is this going to work?"

Green Arrow then guided the young conduit. "First, we're going to see what you can do."

* * *

Batman stood alone in an empty hallway, looking out of a window. He was lost in thought as he looked at the stars. He never really liked being up in the Watchtower. He didn't like leaving Gotham unattended.

Reminding himself, he put a finger up to his ear. "Alfred?" He inquired.

"Right here, sir," He heard the dry and tired voice of his faithful butler.

"What's the situation down there?"

"Master Grayson is currently patrolling the city, but there has been no reported superhuman activity. He did say he stopped a mugging, however."

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Master Bruce, please do not worry yourself. Nightwing has everything under control," Alfred reasoned.

"I'll stop worrying when I'm back in Gotham." He retorted, bringing his finger away from his ear. He looked back out into space, lost in his thoughts.

"I wonder what you could be brooding about."

Batman looked over his shoulder, to see Wonder Woman approach him, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Diana," he greeted, as he looked back out the window.

"Bruce," She returned, "What're you thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking about something?" He asked.

"Well, you have a look on your face. And it isn't your usual worrying about Gotham face. So what is it?"

Bruce sighed. "It's the new kid."

"MacGrath? What about him?"

"Something doesn't feel right about him."

Diana was confused. "I don't understand."

"A man from another world falls out of the sky, into my city. The man also happens to have superhuman powers, and a history of hardship and fighting evil. This wasn't a coincidence."

"You think he was brought here on purpose?"

"I don't know if it was him, or someone else that brought him here. What I do know is that this could be a big problem."

"Why would it be a problem? From what J'ohn told us, he's a hero."

"The kid has a history of moral conflicts. In fact, in another life, he went back in time to destroy a city, kill MacGrath's girlfriend, and killed thousands of civilians in the process. What if that's what MacGrath will become? What if those experiences were too much for him?"

The Dark Knight looked at Wonder Woman, with a deathly serious look on his face. "What happens if he breaks?"

* * *

The sun was high above Star City, as Cole walked along the sidewalk, eating a tuna melt, and passing people by without them giving him a second look.

Cole smiled. He can't remember the last time he was able to walk around like a regular person. Normally, when he walked around, he would hear people talking about him.

"It's the Electric Man!"

"I heard he eats babies!"

"He saved my friend from getting killed."

"I heard he's a terrorist."

But now, these people didn't give him a second thought. He took a bite of his sandwich. He felt like a completely normal guy.

"Arrow to Sparky, come in Sparky," He heard a voice buzz in his ear.

Cole sighed. So much for normal. He put a finger to his ear. "I didn't agree to that name." He stated.

As a way to test out what the conduit could do, Green Arrow had brought Cole to his home city, and had him walk the streets while the archer followed on the rooftops.

"I'm the mentor, I make the names. I see something going on across the street."

Cole raised an eyebrow, looking across the road from where he was at. He only saw people walking around. "I don't see-"

He was cut off by the sound of an explosion, and the shrill screech of an alarm. Cole sighed, the emerald archer saw something from his point of view.

Dropping his lunch, Cole ran towards the commotion, avoiding and sidestepping the panicking civilians that were running away from it. Cole eventually stopped in front of a bank, with the door blasted off, and smoke covering hole that was made from the explosion.

Arrow dropped down next to him, drawing his bow. "Ok kid, ready for your debut?"

Cole was ready for a fight, waiting for whoever the bank robber was to come out.

He saw the silhouettes of a man, with a couple of goons behind him, start to walk through the smoke. They eventually became visible, to show that the leader was wearing green and purple tights, a fuzzy cape, and had a giant clock for a head. On top of the clock was a crown.

"Who dares face the Clock King!?" The criminal bellowed, as his thugs stood behind him, holding bags of money.

Cole looked at the man for a good ten seconds. Before he started laughing hysterically. He pointed at the Clock King, before he laughed even harder.

"Is he serious!?" He asked Green Arrow, in between breathes. "'I'm the Clock King,'" he said in a mocking voice, making him hunch over in laughter.

When he looked up, Cole saw several tiny clocks flying towards him, all with red flashing lights on them.

Cole's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, as he was barely able to throw a shockwave of energy at the objects, pushing them away. They exploded in the air.

"Ok, time to get serious," he stated, as the thugs started rushing towards him and Arrow.

Cole fired some lighting bolts at two of them, shocking them and knocking them down. A few others were shooting guns at Green Arrow, making him roll behind a nearby car for cover.

The archer fired one of his arrows at them, making it stick in the shoulder of one of them. Cole, seeing his change, lobbed an electric grenade at them. Before the goons knew what was happening, the energy exploded, knocking them out.

A few more chased after Arrow, but were quickly dispatched by a few well placed kicks by the archer. Cole turned his attention towards Clock King, who was trying to rush him.

The conduit ran towards him, and connected with a supercharged right hook to the Clock King's head, cracking the clock mask, and knocking the man down to the ground.

Cole put some restraints on him, as Green Arrow approached him. "Not bad, MacGrath. Not bad at all. The Clock King can be nasty at times," he commented.

"But most of the time, he's just ridiculous. Are all your crooks this easy? Cole asked.

"Pft. I wish."

Just then, the two heroes heard the cries of terror of citizens a few blocks away. The two turned, to see people running away in fear, coming around the corner of a skyscraper. A flaming car suddenly appeared from behind the building, flying through the air until it crashed with a roll onto the street.

Slight tremors moved the ground, as loud booms seemed to echo through the air. Just then, a giant redheaded woman, nearly 50 feet tall, in a pink dress came marching from behind the building, her hand grabbing the corner and slightly crushing it. She noticed the two, and roared in anger.

Cole's eyes widened in slight fear. He was slightly panicking. He's pretty sure she was taller than the Beast. "Who's that?" He asked his mentor.

The archer put an arrow on his bow. "That's Giganta. She's a problem."

Cole covered his hands in electricity, ready for a fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Electric Man vs Giganta

"Do you have a plan?"

Cole looked at the 50 foot woman that was stomping towards them. Well, maybe not 50 feet tall. There's a good chance that she's taller than that. She's at least twice the size of the Beast.

Green Arrow shrugged. "I figured you take her from the feet to her hips, I'll handle the rest of her."

The conduit looked at the archer next to him. "I can't tell if you're a perv or a genius."

"Bit of both," Arrow answered, as he quickly ran away from where the Electric Man was at. Before Cole had a chance to protest, the archer disappeared into an alley, making Cole have to focus his attention to the rampaging Giganta.

"Crap..." he muttered to himself, as he began running down the street in the opposite direction. He heard the woman roared behind him, as she began stomping her way towards him, chasing him.

"Why is every woman that's interested in me a psycho!?" He asked himself, as he threw an electric rocket over his shoulder every now and again. It didn't seem to do much damage, but it seemed to slow her down a bit.

"Gotta think," he told himself, as he looked around his surroundings, trying to find something that could stop the enormous villainess. He found an abandoned green car, as an idea popped into his head.

He shot another couple of bolts at Giganta's kneecaps, trying to slow her down a little bit more. He then jumped on the hood of the car, looking at her. "Hope this works," he thought aloud, before he raised his arms in the air, trying to will the car up.

Using his electrical telekinesis, Cole was able to lift the car using his powerful energy. Still on the hood, the car floated a few feet in the air. "Glad that I still have that," Cole chuckled, before he aimed the car at the woman's large face.

"Eat it!" He yelled, throwing the car underneath him at the woman, launching it at high speeds towards her. Cole landed on the ground, a smile on his face.

Giganta then caught the car, blocking the attack.

"Well, crap," Cole frowned, as she then threw the car even harder than he did. With wide eyes, Cole rolled out of the way, barely missing the car colliding with him.

When he got his bearings back, Cole noticed the woman roaring, charging at him. Panicked, Cole quickly started sprinting, as he got into an alleyway.

He turned to see Giganta's large eye looking at him threw the crack in between buildings. Her hand tried to fit in the alley, trying to grab him, but unable to. However, the walls around the conduit were shaking violently, with some bricks falling down around him. He had to figure a way out soon, otherwise these walls were going to fall right on top of his head, and she'll be able to get him.

He looked around, as he was constantly on guard for one of the giant's large fingers reaching for him. He then noticed a fire escape on the side of one of the buildings, but quickly figured out that he wouldn't be able to get up there with Giganta trying to get him.

He put a finger to his head. "Cole to Arrow, Cole to Arrow. Any chance you can get this giant bitch off of me?"

"Gimmie a sec," a voice chirped in his ear. The walls shook even more, as Giganta seemed to get more and more agitated.

"Now would be good!" The conduit yelled, as he quickly dodged one of the overgrown woman's fingers, as she wiggled her large digits to swipe at him.

With her focus on the conduit, she didn't notice the arrow flying straight towards her, impaling itself into her large shoulder. Feeling the slight pinch of the arrow, she turned, only to be meet with an exploding arrow to her face. She waved the smoke out in front of her eye, before roaring in anger at the emerald archer perched on a rooftop that was slighter taller than her.

"Hiya," he dryly greeted, as he shot another arrow at her, as she made her way over to him, ready to crush him.

Meanwhile, Cole climbed his way to the top of a rooftop, as he saw Giganta trying to squish Arrow by slamming her hand on the top of his building, only for him to roll out of the way.

The conduit shook his head at the sight of a giant woman trying to kill a man in a green costume. "I remember when I thought going out for some beer was exciting," he remembered, as he looked around to see a taller building next to him. He then looked back at the hero and villainess, a plan forming in his head.

He ran towards the building, jumping off the edge of the rooftop he was on, and began climbing up the large building. He carefully but quickly made his way up, as he went higher and higher off the ground.

He looked behind him, before his eyes focused down, to see Giganta's large body looking slightly smaller, as he was about halfway up a skyscraper.

"Man, I hope this works," he grumbled to himself, as he let go of his hold on the skyscraper. He quickly plummeted towards the ground, as he tried to line up his landing to the top of the moving giant's head. He tried slowing his descent a bit using his static thrusters, but it only worked slightly, as he still fell at an alarming rate. "This is gonna hurt."

He crashed on the top of Giganta's head, making the large woman stumble away from the archer she was trying to kill in shock.

Cole felt a large bump on her head from where he landed, as he tried to hold on to the giant's red hair to keep him from falling off the now rampaging woman.

"Arrow to Sparky, Arrow to Sparky!" Cole heard in his earpiece, as the strand of hair he was grabbing was jostling him around. "What are you doing!?"

"No idea!" Cole said, as he began shooting bolts of lighting at his ride's scalp, making her shake her head in annoyance.

"Whoa!" Cole exclaimed, as he was now being whipped around by her hair, as he held on for dear life. He tried pulling himself up the strand of hair, getting closer to the top of her head. He then debated in his head about what to do next.

"Eh, what the hell," he mumbled to himself, before he let go of the hair, getting his balance on the still moving giant, before throwing his arms in the air, and bringing them down.

A large streak of lightning fell from the sky, landing on MacGrath, and proceeding to electrocute Giganta in the process, who yelled in agony. Eventually, the lightning subsided, as Giganta went quiet. She stumbled slightly, before her gigantic frame began crashing down on the street, taking Cole with her.

"Oh crap," he drawled, before she met the large, asphalt road, flinging Cole off her head and having him roll violently down the street slightly, before crashing into an abandoned taxi cab.

"Sparky?" He heard Arrow chirp in his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"That was pretty cool."

"Thanks. Hey Arrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Any chance we can get some lunch? And some aspirin?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Two security guards were patrolling along the deck of a docked cargo ship, machine guns in hand, as they were bored out of their minds. Seagulls cried out in the sky, as the blue waves below crashed into the large steel ship.

"How much longer we got, Dave?" One of them asked the other.

Dave checked his watch. "3 more hours, Rich."

Rich groaned. "We've been watching this cargo forever man!" He complained.

"Yeah, but you know, rules are rules."

"Pfft, rules are rules. What's so special in these crates anyway?"

"Beats me," Dave answered, before a bullet hit him right in the head, making him recoil and fall to the ground.

"Shit! Dave!" Rich exclaimed in horror, before he looked to his side to see Gotham's homicidal clown pointing a gun right at him.

"'Beats you' is right," Joker told him, before mercilessly killing the other man, his body falling down to the deck floor. He started giggling madly, pleased with himself as his thugs started coming on to the ship.

"Let me tell ya boys, I'm soooo happy to be out in the field myself this time. More hands on, ya know?" He asked.

"Ya boss, we got you," One of his thugs answered, as the group of criminals started to grab the crates and began to walk off the ship with them.

The Joker followed them off the ship and on to the harbor, as the henchmen started placing the boxes inside a white van with a green smiley face painted on the side. "Careful with the Metallo!" He warned. "If anything happens to that metal, I'll make sure our little friend deals with you personally, got it?!"

"Yes boss!" A very nervous man said, as he loaded the last box inside the vehicle.

"Great. Terry, you take the wheel!"

"Right boss!" Terry said, as the crooks quickly got inside the van. The wheels squealed as the van sped off, the Prince of Knaves laughing the whole way home.

* * *

"Seriously? You guys got a buffet up here?"

Back on the Watchtower, Cole and Green Arrow were sitting down at one of the tables in the cafeteria, as various other heroes and workers walked around. Both had a sandwich with soup on their trays, while the archer had a chocolate milkshake with his food.

"Well, yeah," Arrow answered. "We have about 600 people on the Tower at all times, and they all tend to get pretty hungry."

"Ah," Cole grunted in understanding, before taking a bit of his sandwich. Man, he was hungry.

"So, MacGrath," Arrow started, "tell me about yourself."

Cole raised an eyebrow at his supposed mentor, as he slowly lowered his sandwich back down on the ground. "Didn't they already tell you about me?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you," he answered, a smile on his face.

Cole remained silent, just glaring at the emerald archer. He still didn't exactly trust these guys. "Yeah? And why should I tell you anything? You guys kidnap me, read my mind, and then treat me like some little kid."

Arrow frowned. "Ok, I get it. You haven't exactly had the best time here. How about this? Since you seem like a good guy, I'll tell you a little about myself, ok?"

Cole crossed his arms, remaining quiet. Arrow took that as a sign to go on.

"My name is Oliver Queen. You can call me Ollie when we aren't on the field. I'm a millionaire in my free time."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're rich."

Ollie nodded. "Yep. How do you think I afford my arrows?"

"So, why do all the superhero stuff?"

"Same reason you do it," he answered. "I got the ability, I got the responsibility, and I know what happens out there."

Cole considered his words for a second. Maybe they weren't so different after all. Well, except for the millionaire thing.

"I used to be a bike courier," Cole revealed.

"Really?" Ollie asked, a bit surprised. "Did you already have your powers?"

"No, I got those after the..." Cole stopped, thinking back to Empire City. It wasn't something he liked to remember.

Ollie held up his hand. "Don't worry, I understand. It wasn't exactly a fun time for you, huh?"

Cole shook his head, as he ate a spoonful of soup. "So, any idea what that crazy lady was doing there?"

"Giganta? Well, I thought she was there to help Clock King."

"Still such a lame crook."

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" Arrow asked, taking another sip of his milkshake.

The two continued eating their meals, until Cole noticed the presence of a man come up to the table. One that threw him off for a second.

A large man, with a large 'S' on his chest.

"Hello, I'm Superman," he greeted. "Any chance we can talk?"


End file.
